Yadda Yadda
by hateKYEfever
Summary: What if... VariousVarious.. crazy scenes.. you've been warned.. Harhar! [I'm soo not good with summaries] Ittadakimasu!


Disclaimer: I don't own MariMite

A/N: This is what happens when you don't get to have any vacation at all… VariousxVarious. Mindless Mindless… Have fun! T.T

---

**Yadda Yadda**

---

"That's it!" It rang all over the Rose Mansion, shaking it in effect. The fuming (and sooo out of character) Sachiko stomped her foot which could've made the whole thing go down in ashes.

"Kami-sama…" Youko muttered as she looked at her blazing soeur.

The look on everyone's face was priceless! Even the mighty Rosa Chinensis had her mouth agape for a good 10 seconds! Everyone froze against time, except---of course---

"You!" Sachiko's finger pointed menacingly at the blonde Casanova that is Rosa Gigantea, who was still giddily squishing Yumi-chan's tomato-colored plums.

"You-- Stop that!" And as if woken from slumber, Rosa Gigantea opened her eyes and looked at everyone with that smug look on her face, smiled broadly at the angry blue-haired goddess then continued snuggling with the poor petite soeur.

Sachiko is NOT letting this continue on.

Like Hades rising from the depths of his wrath, Sachiko Ogasawara closed in at the two, Yumi's face giving out random emotions now, and the still-giddy Sei continuing the cheek-to-cheek dance with the younger girl. With one swoop, (I dunno how that went) she amazingly got Yumi separated from Sei and if that's not enough to impose ownership, she ushered Yumi to hide behind her and then glared at Sei who for the first time was ABLE to realize what's going on.

Well, almost.

"Y-Yumi...Yumi-chan". Sei looked at her empty hand grimacing at the loss. Sachiko steadied herself. She gripped Yumi's wrist, not tightly to hurt the young girl.

Now, everyone in the room was shocked.

No---shock was an understatement.

"W-Where is.. is .. my-My S-sof..soft Y-Yumi..Yumi-chaaaannnn..." Sei muttered as she dropped down on her knees, addressed the wooden ceiling of the great big mansion and wailed to her heart's content.

"Shut up!" Sachiko was saying as she borrowed the look on Sei's face awhile ago, smug and victorious. Sei looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Why.. Why take my Yumi?"

"YOUR Yumi??"

Sachiko felt sadistic now. Her Yumi? HER YUMI? You must be out of your mind Sei-sama!

"You must be out of your mind Sei-sama!" Sachiko felt it echo through her mind. Sei could just look on. For the first time, the Ogasawara beauty snapped about something, or in this case, someone.

Sachiko's eyes roamed around, everyone had their movements stilled and no one dared speak or react to any of what was happening.

She looked at the stomach-churning yet enviously sweet position Yoshino has with Rei, the younger girl's lips still glued to the Kendo captain's cheek.

They froze--remember?

"You!" she pointed at Yoshino who did not flinch a bit. The young pig-tailed girl was sitting on Rosa Foetida en bouton's lap, her arms flailed on the latter's shoulder while the older girl just held her in place with one arm. You can also see the pinkish cheek the older girl is sporting now.

"Yoshino, your weirdness, I can handle!" Yoshino's eyes looked at her, unmoving still.

"And you!" Sachiko turned to Rei who was still blushing mad, "Your weakness, and --WEIRD tolerance-- I can live with!" to which Rei slowly wilted.

"But You??!! Your smug face, utter confidence and blasphemous claims on MY YUMI?? YOU must be kidding me... " Sachiko gave Sei a look that could kill and hugged Yumi for effect. She practically shoved Yumi in between her heavenly-filled chest which the young girl obviously did not mind at all!

Who would?

Sei's eyes twitched and her lips quivered, wanting to say something and yet unable to do so.

Well, everyone's spine tingled at the uproar that was happening inside the sacred house of the roses. Not a single noise followed that.

Except for the twitching of muscles, nobody in the room dared to make a single move.

But **INSIDE** Youko's head played the music that she knew was there all along.

Sachiko **IS** gay!

How delightful! Youko's face gained color and was now smiling silly. Sachiko was not able to see it and was still paying close attention to Sei in order to preempt any attempts on the older woman's part.

"Now, now... Sachiko-chan..." Youko began as she stood up, regaining her lead. Sachiko still held Yumi and really isn't caring about the looks that are now showing on the faces of the others in the room. Shimako (who was now finally made visible in this story yipee! ) was the second one to regain footing on the entire ruckus.

"H-Hai... Sachiko-sama... Oneesama is, is just fond of Yumi-san." Shimako shivered as Sachiko glared at her then turned to Sei again, guarding the White Rose's actions.

Youko sighed. This is really new and refreshing of a news but absolutely ridiculous as well! Obviously, Sachiko is jealous and Sei is still immature. She noticed the object of the two girls' affection: Yumi.

Now, Youko is really good at thinking and analyzing things. And right now, she wants to analyze Yumi; the girl that woke Hades.

_Yumi was clumsy, still is, but her radiance, unending optimism and beautiful hazel eyes really captured all of them. Not to mention her well-toned body, luscious lips, ample bre---- uhm.. eherm..._

Anyways, her innocence beckons Sei, which she is sure of. And for Sachiko, well... She could be just the perfect partner/confidante her petite soeur could ever have.

And Yumi clearly adores Sachiko, and not Sei. Why? Because Youko just noticed the blush creeping on the young girl's cheek. Surely, she was blushing whenever Sei held her but this time it's Sachiko. And Yumi is actually blushing **AND** smiling. But Youko can't argue with that.

Awhile ago it was a cheek-to-cheek scene, but now, it's a cheek-to-Sachiko's.amazing.fluffiness.of.a.bun scene! Oooohh, Yumi-chan... You lucky naughty cat, you!

Youko snickered (yeah, right!) and Eriko elbowed her because she was beginning to scare them all away now.

_It must be in the blood... or veins...whatever..._ Eriko thought.

_Good thing my roses are... ah... uhurm... yeah, almost forgot..._

Eriko cut her thoughts short and corrected herself before voicing out a relief that was not. She just remembered, her petite soeur and Yoshino ARE cousins, and lightning hit her if she's incorrect about them DOING it!

"Soo na..." Eriko muttered.

"What is it, oneesama?" Rei finally had the strength to say something.

"Nothing..." Eriko smiled weakly. Rei and Yoshino are still 'tangled' together. Rei noticed her oneesama's look and whispered gently to Yoshino.

"Anou… Yoshino-chan. It will be best if we separate first, neh?" Rei smiled sweetly to Yoshino, because if not, she would be hit by---

SMACK!

"AW!" Rei scratched her head, Yoshino just smacked her and has now removed herself from the Kendo captain. Yoshino pouted then glared then pouted again. Then, also catching Sei, Sachiko and Yumi's attention, Yoshino slouched down teary-eyed.

"Y-Yoshi, Yoshino-c-chan..?" Rei tried to comfort her little one. Yoshino glared at her.

"You're ashamed of me now, Rei-chan?"

"I-Ie... Ie, Yoshino... I-If you want, we can, we can just...continue.. later?" Rei motioned Yoshino to come to her which the young girl eagerly followed. Rei sighed weakly.

"Really, Rei-chan? Rei-chan no baka! Why don't you want me to kiss you?"

"I-It's not that," and with a low voice, Rei added, "It's just that Sachiko-san and Sei-sama are fighting over who gets to cuddle with Yumi, and by the looks of it, both of them really wants Yumi, and-- uh..."Rei stopped just in time to notice that Sachiko's ears GREW magically, trying to eavesdrop on what was being said.

"What was that? Neh, Rei-san??" Sachiko asked, Rei paled at her close call and just smiled at her.

"N-Nothing, Sachiko-san. Uh, Look! Rosa Gigantea is moving now!" Rei quickly pointed Sachiko away from her direction to the tip-toeing Sei who was trying to reach Yumi's leg. Yumi yelped. Rei sighed and secretly--or so she thought since Eriko was now paying attention to them--kissed Yoshino's forehead which made the younger girl giggle and hug her even more.

"ROSA GIGANTEA! HANDS OFF!" Sachiko carried Yumi up(Hehe!), bridal style(Wee!) and leaped to avoid Sei's grasp.

Sei tsked and then grabbed the nearby object to cling on in desperation--which was Shimako.

"Waa! Shimako-chan! Yumi-chan's so far away... comfort me?" Sei pressed her lips on the brown-haired girl's cheek. Shimako almost fainted.

"Sei-Oneesama!"

"Let her go." Someone came in through the window. Everyone looked at the shadow.

"NORIKO???" Everyone said in chorus. Except for Yumi who was now only looking at Sachiko.

"N-Noriko?" Youko, with a comeback, thought for a second.

"Matte! Director! It's not on the script!" Youko muttered, taking out a wad of paper out of nowhere. Everyone else did the same, Sachiko took out hers while still carrying the still-elated Yumi.

"Hai, soo desu, Noriko is still for season 2 neh?" Sei was saying while still hugging the now blushing Shimako. Noriko pondered for a moment.

"Hai! Season 2, neh? Hmm.. Maybe I was carried away.. Demo!" Noriko looked menacingly at Sei, and Sei thought the world has gone mad since this is the second time she'd been glared at!

"Sei-sama! Let her go! You were not supposed to clobber her up!"

"Neh? I'm not clobbering her! That's---That's... that's barbaric don't you think?" Sei smiled while hugging Shimako.

"In fact, I never thought of this, but wouldn't it be nice if I just ended up wooing Shimako-chan?" Sei said, looking at Shimako before continuing.

"You do look cute, you know?" Sei added, winking at the poor flustered girl.

"Uhm-- It does f-feel good to be with you Sei-sama..." Shimako smiled, realizing that it would be better to hook up with Sei now than wait for Season 2! (Now why didn't they THEY think of that!)

"Nani!?Oi, Shimako, you were supposed to be mine!" Noriko wailed. Youko scratched her head while muttering something incoherent but surely stating how incredulous things were getting.

"This is not ridiculous... This is unspeakable..." Eriko nodded in agreement.

Sachiko looked at Yumi who was still not paying attention to what was happening.

"Hmm... I never realized how cute your lips are, Yumi-chan." Sachiko smiled warmly. Yumi unconsciously licked her lips which made Sachiko's eyes widen in delight.

Yoshino then continued placing small kisses on Rei's cheek, and Rei gave up on stopping her adorable cousin and imouto.

THUD!

"No-Norik--oooo!" Sei cried as she was wrestled by the insane Noriko.

"You.Stole.My.Shimako!" Noriko said as she delivered another blow which, this time, Sei was able to avoid.

"Hah! Missed me!" Sei said and hid behind Shimako.

"Shimako-chan! Stop Noriko. Please?" Sei winked again at Shimako which made the latter blush profusely again.

"You have to promise me, though, that you'd have to stay with me tonight, neh, Sei-anata..." Shimako twinkled in delight. Youko almost hurled.

"Kami-sama..." Youko sat down and requested for tea, which Eriko served her immediately. The two sat and just watched everything.

Sei sweatdropped. "A-Anata,neh?" Shimako nodded frantically then, shifted from the angelic puppy eyes, to the evil sadistic one.

"If you don't promise it, I'll have Noriko clobber you... And we don't want that. That's---Barbaric... neh?" Sei's face turned white in horror but remembered how delightful Shimako's body is and just nodded.

"Hai.Hai. Promise. I'll be yours." Sei smiled weakly and thought about how her Casanova days would end today.

"Yay! " Shimako's eyes twinkledd uncharacteristically then turned to the now-confused Noriko. Not wanting to stay that way, Noriko prepareed to charge again at Sei but was confrontedd by a newly energized Shimako.

"Noriko! Stop!" Shimako shouted, Noriko immediately halted her attack.

"But--Shimak---"

"Noriko, gomen. There won't be any lovey dovey for you and me in season 2." Shimako stated flatly. She then turned to Sei who hugged her half-heartedly.

"Uh, Thanks, I guess…" Sei just said wilting at the close call and at the impending 'doom' of being Shimako's _'anata'._

"No problem, Sei-anataaaaaa…" Shimako giggled.

"NANI!!!!!??????" Noriko fainted. The whole of the mansion grew silent but after a good while, another wail was heard.

"NANI!!!!!??????" Noriko regained consciousness. The whole room darkened leaving Noriko in spotlight.

"But--I came here, because you were in danger. I was trying to save you. We will have SOOOO much fun in season 2, Shimako-chan..." Noriko's eyes flowed with tears. Youko finally stood up.

"Noriko-chan... I could have a "little" sister in season 2." Youko smiled at the now blushing and slightly skeptical Noriko.

Eriko's eyes widened. She shook her head and decided to finish her cup.

"Kami-sama..."

--

Fin

--

A/N: I just want to have fun in front of my computer… sooo… R&R… T.T


End file.
